Gitana Mía
by Andreaeb182
Summary: Mi dulce gitana de cabellos castaños y de ojos color miel, tú que siempre has estado vagando por el mundo. Tú que siempre has danzado, en vez de caminar. Tú, a quien el sol le sonríe tiernamente. XD dejen su opinión


_**Hola a todos… no se si les guste esto que escribí. La verdad es que es algo extraño y poco usual. Simplemente estaba revisando la biblioteca de mi computador y me encontré con un hermoso instrumental de Rata Blanca, un muy buen grupo argentino, la canción se llama Otoño Medieval, por si alguien quiere escucharla alguna vez. No esperen escuchar letra, no tiene, pero aun así es hermosa. La verdad es que estoy emocionada, mañana hay un concierto de Rata Blanca y Kraken aquí en mi ciudad, en Barranquilla-Colombia y pues, ya quiero que llegué pronto. Jejeje, pero también estoy algo nostálgica por las fechas… ya esta próxima la navidad, y no se si ustedes quieren que les haga algo para la fecha… no se si hacer un oneshot de alguna pareja en especial. La verdad es que no se ni siquiera que hacer con mi vida. Pero aja, no siempre se tienen las respuestas de todo.**_

_**Bueno, basta de tanta palabrería. Ojala disfruten este drabbles, que es escrito con mucho amor…**_

_**Atte:**_

_**Andreaeb182**_

_**Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana. **_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**GITANA MÍA**

Me dejé llevar por ti y por tu magia. Me dejé atrapar por el sonido de tu voz y el sutil movimiento de tus cabellos en la brisa. Y ahora, aquí sentado en la soledad de mi hogar. En este pequeño pórtico, algo olvidado por las arenas del tiempo, al igual que su único habitante, te espero pacientemente, sentado en ese columpio donde me viste la última vez y con esa misma guitarra en mis manos.

La afinó lentamente y la acaricio con ternura. La palpo en silencio y me lleno de la esencia de la nada. Suena incoherente, ¿no es cierto? Pero es que ya no tengo nada más de que llenarme si tu no estas. Comienzo a tocar una suave melodía, tan bajo y tan suave que me recuerda un poco a tu voz. Tan dulce y magnifica, que siento que es la voz de mis pensamientos. Sigo tocando sin importar nada más, la canción transcurre lentamente, como si fuera una danza. Cuanto me gustaría que fuera la danza de tus cabellos al viento.

También suena como una canción gitana. Tan gitana como tu misma, mi dulce y esquiva gitana. ¿Crees que algún día puedas regresar para darme una última mirada? Quien sabe. Eres tan pura y tan libre, que no me creo capaz de intentar retenerte. Sería cortarte esas maravillosas alas, sería arrancarte tu esencia. Ya no serías tú. Y a ti, es a quien amo, a pesar de todo.

Mi dulce gitana de cabellos castaños y de ojos color miel, tú que siempre has estado vagando por el mundo. Tú que siempre has danzado, en vez de caminar. Tú, a quien el sol le sonríe tiernamente. No se que decirte, o que hacer cuando te vea nuevamente, si es que llega a suceder. Supongo que ahora mismo estarás lejos de aquí, sonriendo serenamente y con esa calidez, tan tuya y tan única. También estoy casi seguro, mi gitana, que varios corazones has asaltado sin darte cuenta, como el mío, que tienes desde hace años.

Poco a poco, mi canción se acaba al igual que la ilusión de este día. Dejo que los últimos acordes se escapen de mis manos con sutileza y cierro mis ojos imaginándote, recreándome con la última fugaz sonrisa que me regalaste antes de partir. Escucho pasos pasar frente a mi casa, supongo que es alguno de los vecinos. Pero también hay aplausos. Alguien aplaude. Abro mis ojos y te veo, gitana mía. Tan hermosa como te recordaba y tan radiante como siempre. Esa sonrisa, oh dios, esa sonrisa que esta en tu rostro es la más hermosa que me has dedicado. Te sonrío y tú te acercas a donde me encuentro. Me miras fijamente y me paralizo bajo tus ojos. Te sientas a mi lado, en este columpio que nadie más, aparte de mí y de ti, ha tocado. No se que quieres de mi, no se que estas pensando, pero no me importa. Tan solo se que estas aquí, a mi lado, y una vez más te he podido ver.

Ahora tan solo puedo tocarte otra vez esta canción, para que la escuches completa, porque este es lenguaje en que mi corazón te habla. Esta es la música que tu mirar me hace escuchar y que tu cintura, al caminar, marca produciendo cada compás.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
